BATTERY!
by Salvo1985
Summary: Sam just wanted to see her girlfriend, what she met instead was lincoln with murderous intent.


BATTERY!

( A MACRABE LOUD HOUSE FAN FIC.)

Crushing all that cower

Battery is here to stay

Smashing through the boundaries

Lunacy has found in me

Cannot stop the battery

Pouding out aggression

turns into obsession

Cannot kill the battery

Cannot kill the family

She ran. desperate to live, desperate to escape her fate.

Sam couldn't believe what was happening. she just wanted to visit her girlfriend.

now she was running for her life and Luna's brother was in hot pursuit, she knocked over chairs, tables in the house. screaming for help. for she was alone with him, alone with an insane jealous boy who wanted nothing more than to be his sister's lover. he bragged how he got Luna pregnant. she was disgusted, and called him a breeder. a nasty dirty boy destine to be a rapist like all men.

that set him off, and that was her first mistake. each door, each window she found were locked when she turned he slashed her shoulder, and screamed. "no, please! i didn't mean to say that!" fear ran through her body, as she looked over him, but he left himself open, an she kicked him in the groin, he fell side ways and curled and groan, she rushed past him. and grab a golf club and begin smashing one of the windows. as she made the opening for her escape she climbed out. for a moment, freedom, for a moment she thought 'i'm telling Luna, and i'm calling the cops' Luna, pregnant? by her brother? he must have raped her, and if she went willingly she was a pedophile. either way, she will make damn sure their lives are ruined. but then someone grab her by her jacket and was pulled back and she hit hard. then she felt the weight of the person. Lincoln was small, and skinny. this one had more strength. when she open her eyes she saw the grinning face of Luan. before Sam could say a word Luan choked her.

she struggled with her, fighting her, kicking, screaming. she bit Luan's hand and Luan cursed and Sam pushed her off and begin crawling away. but Lincoln kicked her in the face, pain shot through her mouth, the taste of blood, she felt some teeth loosen, some actually fell out, she rolled onto her back. in agonizing pain. no. no this isn't right. she felt luan grab her ankles and pull her back. Sam looked up at her and Luan held a crowbar. Sam's eyes widen. "…you won't take Luna from us you cheap whore." Sam tried to kick her, but luan moved back and retaliated by bringing down the crowbar at sam's knees. sam cried out the sound of her knee cap cracking. she scream louder and louder only for Lincoln to pull her hair, and felt him cutting her hair with a knife, "nngh! no! STOP! STOP YOU FUCKING FREAKS!" She felt his arm wrap around her throat in a choke hold, he put a lot of pressure. she kicked her good leg, only to feel pain shoot up her leg when luan ram the iron against her leg, over and over, feeling bone break, and flesh tear she begin sobbing begging for mercy, but these cruel bastards heed none of her pleas.

they dragged her down the basement. she felt so weak, so fragile. 'Luna' she thought. 'please save me. please…please' but she felt death ever looming as she felt herself falling down the stairs, her world spiral out of control, she felt her right wrist snap, her stomach hitting the steps and as she finally fell down and hit the ground. she laid there, in raspy gasps. it was hard to breath. she heard them coming down. 'no, no, please, no more…' "look at her linc, she isn't pretty no more." luan cackled she saw them passing her. "so, should you do the honors?" she asked, "may i?" Lincoln asked in return. "yeah! go ahead, but make it hurt!" Lincoln bit his tongue with devious excitement. and looked around. "…i know what i will do!" he smacked his fist in his palm as he walked over to the belt sander. "…oh ahahaahhah! good idea Lincoln!"

Lincoln grab the device. "…too bad we don't have a chainsaw. i want to cut her down the middle." sam heard all of this. she tried to move, tried to run, but her body was a sea of fire and pain. she tried to cry out only for it to come to a gurgling sound. they turned. luan had a wicked grin. "awwwhh does it hurrrrrt?" she asked in a mocking tone. she tried to say something but she laid there, staring at the dim light of the basement. she swallowed but choked from the blood collecting in her mouth and spat up, spraying blood. luan looked disgusted. Lincoln lifted the belt sander. and turned, his light blue eyes held nothing but murderous intent. "…time to end this carpet muncher." luan glared. "fuck you, linc. i eat pussy too." lincoln shrugged. "whatever. she's still a piece of shit." he hauled the thing and walked towards sam. she turned her head slightly. her eyes wide with fear like a scared cow. "…pl-ple" Lincoln started up the belt sander as it roar with life, he got on one knee, Sam could only watch as the machine drew closer and closer.

"…you should have broken up with her when we told you too." Lincoln said. "dumb bitch, look what you did. now your gonna die." Sam tried to scoot back. but Lincoln was fast and moved towards her, as he pressed the sander against her face. her screams were cut short by gurgling sounds, her arms jerked about. her legs twist and crossed as Lincoln press harder. blood spattered everywhere. on the floor, on the wall, on his face. he grinned wider and wider, his chip tooth bitting down his lower lip. as he grind the machine harder to her face. by then she was a twitching mess, having died just a few minutes. when he stopped it, he pulled back, to see her face, scratched up all to hell, her eyeballs nothing but pools of goo' her skin scratched off as her skull was revealed. her body twitched with life. but slowly, slowly it ceased.

"…boy, that was a …damn, i can't think of a pun." luan sighed and looked at him. "so what do we do with the bitch?" lincoln dropped the sander and looked at luan. "our family wont be home for four hours. we better clean this place up. as for her.." he looked at the lifeless corpse of sam. "i got an idea."

when the family came home, they were met with the smell of meat. -MEAT! that was rare around the loud house. the siblings rushed towards the kitchen, seeing Lincoln over the stove with a chef's hat. he turned to his family. Lynn sir looked with a grin. "hey now, hamburgers? where you get the meat?" Lincoln shrugged. "we went to the store a few hours back." he said. luan nodded and pulled out coca cola. "holy shit!" Lynn jr. said. "actual fucking coca cola!" she rushed and grab the can and cracked it open and guzzled it down like a crack whore.

"HEY SAVE ME SOME YOU PIG!" Lola cried out. as she ran towards lynn to grab the can. both begin fighting over the coke, which with their budget was rare to get the real stuff instead of that shitty sam's choice crap. "piss off, crotch sniffer! i scored it first!" Lynn jr. snarled. "GIRLS!" rita said sternly. "everyone sit down so your brother can finish cooking our meal. lynn and lola glared at each other. but complied. soon after everyone was seated. luna was concern. she had texted and called sam or tried too during the drive home. "whats up, Luna?" luan asked as she placed a glass of coke."..nothing, Sam hasn't answered me all day" luan rolled her shoulder. "i'm sure she's just busy." Luna sighed. "i guess your right luv." luan gave her a sweet smile and pecked her lips. while their parents weren't watching. luna smiled and looked at her parents and turned and returned a quick kiss. just then Lincoln laid the first plates. luna looked down. and drooled. the smell of it, the fresh smell of light garlic. she grab the burger. and took a huge bite. the texture, the flavor. it was enough to make one orgasm. the rest of the girls begin eating. "mm..ohh,,ahh oh man this is…mm!" lynn sir moaned. lori took a bite and was in awh. "wow, twerp. this is…this is…" - luna cut in. "fresh…dude, this is the best burger i ever had, even better than burpin' burger!" they group agreed and chowed down. lincoln took a bite as well, he glanced at luan who took a bite as well, both sharing a knowing look. lincoln ate more of the burger and paused. "excuse me i gotta take out the trash." lynn sir gestured. "wow. you really out done yourself son, you'll be a great cook just like me." Lincoln nodded, but ignored his dad. and went into the kitchen while luan made conversation with luna to steer her away from any thoughts of sam.

Lincoln grab the trash bag and walked out from the back and walked around the house. while humming 'another one bites the dust.' "and another one, down. and another one, down. another one bites the dust, hey! i'm talkin' to you, another one bites the dust!" he did the moon walk, as he spun around and flipped the trash can lid open and dump the heavy bag. the bag open slightly and Sam's jacket stuck out. he reached for his pocket and held sam's phone. he open the back of it and took out the battery. before laying it on the drive way and smashing it with his foot, before grabbing the cracked up phone and tossed it into the can. he looked at the battery then turned and flung it over the fence. with a satisfied smile, with Luna pregnant, and Sam gone it was easy sailing from here on out. he turned and put his hands in his pockets. and strolled back into the house. suddenly the trash can open. and a raccoon crawled out. a severed finger of Sam in it's mouth. it scurried away, crittering with it's evening snack.

The End


End file.
